El amor que pudo ser
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Ojalá no tuvieran que ver como se derrumbaba la ilusión. El orgullo los hizo callar, él nunca dijo que la extrañaba, ella nunca le pidió que se quedara... —Un abrazo diario Sasuke. —mencionó Sakura. —y después te daré el divorcio.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La historia está inspirada en la canción "Este amor que pudo ser" de Aleks Syntek y en un video que circula en internet sobre los divorcios en China.**

 **Advertencias:** AU, puede contener OoC.

* * *

 **EL AMOR QUE PUDO SER**

 **.**

 **.**

La pastelería "Honey and Milk" estaba muy concurrida a esa hora, cuarto para la una de la tarde. Sakura, quien la contemplaba parada detrás del gran ventanal de la oficina del edificio perteneciente a la compañía Uchiha, colocado enfrente del pequeño negocio, sabía el por qué.

El negocio era ya una tradición entre las personas de la ciudad de Konoha. Tenía casi ochenta años de haberse fundado bajo el mando de un hombre proveniente de Estados Unidos, y ahora su nieto, Choji, se encargaba de mantener o incluso superar el sabor característico de los deliciosos productos que se vendían ahí.

La puerta de aquella impecable y elegante oficina ubicada en el segundo piso de la compañía se abrió capturando la atención de la chica de cabello rosa.

Su corazón se calmó al ver a la secretaria de cabello castaño.

—Señora Uchiha, el señor Uchiha llamó y dijo que se retrasaría un poco ya que se le presentaron algunos contratiempos. —Informó.

—Gracias Tenten. —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de cortesía.

La secretaría se despidió diciendo que la podía llamar si se le ofrecía algo y cerró la puerta. Sakura volvió a mirar a través del ventanal.

La pastelería de color crema y azul era de tres pisos, el primero era donde los clientes podían disfrutar los deliciosos postres en las mesas reservadas para ello, o comprarlos en el mostrador para llevar. Los otros dos eran donde los producían. Su sueño era dar un recorrido por esos pisos y aspirar aquel aroma de pan recién hecho.

Sakura suspiró con nostalgia.

—Señora Uchiha. —pronunció. Dos años y medio atrás si alguien le hubiera dicho que se casaría con Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de una de las constructoras más importantes de la ciudad, le habría estampado en la cara los cup cakes rellenos de fresa que tanto le gustaban, porque estaría diciendo una locura.

Y no porque lo imaginara inalcanzable, pues gozaba de su mismo estatus social, o hasta un poco más alto, pues era la heredera de una de las más prestigiosas cadenas de hospitales. Lo que pasaba era que ella no lo toleraba por su carácter soberbio, por creer que todos estaban a sus pies y porque creía que era una persona sin corazón.

Y contemplando aquella pastelería, los recuerdos de cuando conoció al hombre de cabello negro y ojos tan oscuros como la noche llegaron a ella.

.

.

 _Sakura estaba sentada en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana de la pastelería, leía un libro de poemas mientras disfrutaba de un capuchino y de un cup cake de vainilla relleno de fresa y con cobertura rosa. Aún seguía preguntándose si a Choji le resultaba el obsequiar aquellos panes en la compra de un café._

 _Y es que unas semanas después de haber encontrado ese local siempre que pedía un café Choji personalmente le llevaba algún postre, hasta que descubrió que su preferido era el que consumía en ese momento._

 _Su celular sonó anunciando que tenía un mensaje. Ella lo leyó y con un poco de pesar descubrió que había llegado un paciente infartado. Guardó su libro y sacó el importe exacto del café más la propina y lo dejó sobre la mesa._

 _Le agradecía a Choji el favor que le hacía al permitirle pagar de esa forma y no formarse para hacerlo en caja, pues eso le robaba tiempo, lo que era vital en su profesión de médico._

 _Al dirigirse hacia la puerta vio a dos hombres entrar, uno rubio de ojos azules y otro de cabello negro, no pudo distinguirle el color de ojos pues volteaba hacia el rubio. Ellos no le habrían causado interés sino fuera porque el chico de cabello negro insultó al rubio, quien sólo se encogió de hombros._

 _Y si había algo que enfureciera a Sakura, era el que trataran mal o quisieran humillar a las personas en su presencia._

 _Los chicos avanzaron y como el moreno iba distraído chocó con ella haciéndola caer al piso. El café y el cup cake terminaran sobre su blusa azul celeste. Afortunadamente tenía ropa limpia en su trabajo._

 _El chico de cabello negro volteó entonces hacía ella permitiéndole ver aquellos penetrantes y enigmáticos ojos oscuros. Ella pensó que se disculparía apenado, la ayudaría a levantarse y se ofrecería a pagar la tintorería, pero no._

— _Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, molestia. —dijo y la pasó de largo._

 _Y si algo enfurecía a Sakura más que trataran mal a las personas era precisamente el que la trataran mal a ella._

 _Se levantó con rapidez y giró a verlo, él le daba la espalda._

— _¡Idiota! El que debe tener cuidado eres tú._

 _El rubio se acercó para calmarla y ayudarla, comentándole que su amigo no era mala persona y que cuando lo conociera se daría cuenta._

— _¡Ni loca me interesaría conocerlo!—Soltó Sakura en voz alta, para que escuchara el chico que la tiró. Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó porque no se movió de su lugar._

 _Después de eso Sakura le agarró un coraje terrible y discutía con él cada vez que se encontraban en la pastelería, que para su mala fortuna fue todos los días a partir de ese momento._

.

.

De nuevo la puerta de la oficina se abrió interrumpiendo sus recuerdos. Su corazón se aceleró por los nervios al ver frente a ella a Sasuke, con su imponente porte y elegancia. Se veía cansado, seguramente la junta había estado pesada.

Enfocó su vista hasta una carpeta de cuero negro que llevaba en una mano. Y entonces su corazón se acongojó. Todo era de mutuo acuerdo pero no por eso no era doloroso.

Él le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de caoba. Sasuke lo rodeó y se sentó en el sillón de cuero.

—Disculpa la tardanza, pero la junta se alargó más de la cuenta. —mencionó él.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a tus retrasos. —respondió Sakura y hubiera querido que aquello no sonara tanto a reproche.

Él suspiró y le acercó la carpeta. Esta vez no quería discutir.

—El convenio de divorcio. —informó. —léelo y si hay algo que no te guste podemos cambiarlo.

Sakura lo leyó. Había muchos beneficios para ella, incluyendo una pensión que no pidió. Pero qué le importaba a ella el dinero cuando su matrimonio terminaba tan pronto.

Cuando se casó con Sasuke pensó ingenuamente que viviría en un cuento de hadas, que todo sería de color rosa y que cualquier problema lo solucionarían juntos. Pero se había equivocado.

Un mensaje llegó al teléfono de Sakura. Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo para controlarse.

—Un paciente grave. —anunció ella, él no se sorprendió. —disculpa pero me tengo que ir. —dijo poniéndose de pie. Sasuke también se puso de pie. Tenía un carácter difícil pero seguía las normas de cortesía.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a que te vayas a mitad de una cita. —Sasuke le regresó el comentario en el mismo tono ácido.

Y es que por sus ocupaciones cuando él no llegaba tarde, ella se retiraba enseguida para atender a un paciente, aunque hubiera otros médicos capaces de atender la situación.

Sakura no respondió el comentario, aunque la hirió. Él estaba tratando de echarle la culpa cuando no era así. Ella trataba con la vida de las personas y eso no podía esperar, lo de él simplemente eran negocios.

—Sólo tengo una condición para firmar. —anunció ella. Él la miró fijamente ¿qué más podría querer que no le diera ya en el convenio? —un abrazo diario durante un mes.

Su petición dejó sorprendido al hombre de negocios.

—Yo te hablaré para indicarte la hora en la que nos veremos. —continuó ella. —Sólo un simple abrazo durante un mes y luego te librarás de mí.

Sasuke la miró serio. ¿Qué pretendía con eso?, se preguntó. ¿Torturarlo?

¿Acaso ella no era consciente del dolor que el divorcio le causaba? ¿Acaso no era consciente que desde que ella pidió la separación él ya no comía ni dormía?

—Entonces yo también tengo una condición. —mencionó Sasuke volviendo a sentarse y recargándose en el respaldo del asiento. —quiero media hora de tu tiempo, sin llamadas, mensajes o pacientes graves. —él también podía jugar su juego.

Él también podía ser cruel.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

No entendía a qué quería llegar su esposo con esa petición. La de ella era rara, sí, pero sólo quería obtener al final de su matrimonio lo que deseó desde el inicio. Sentir que él también la quería.

Sabía que Sasuke era un hombre muy poco expresivo, y así lo amó y aceptó. Llegó a entender todos los significados de la palabra _molestia_ que usaba para referirse a ella. Diferenciaba cuando era un cuídate, un te extraño o un te amo; pero en estos últimos meses a ella ya no le bastaba eso, ella necesitaba escuchar de sus labios decir que ella era importante para él, necesitaba saber que en realidad él la amaba.

—Si no cumples con mi petición entonces no hay divorcio. —sentenció Sasuke con aquella voz imponente que estaba segura utilizaba para cerrar los negocios a su favor. Ella lo dudó por un momento.

—Está bien. —aceptó finalmente. Le costaría trabajo ya que tendría que acomodar sus tiempos, pero haría lo necesario para ponerle fin a su matrimonio. Ella seguía amando a su marido, pero si ya ninguno era feliz era mejor terminar cuando todavía estaban en buenos términos.

—Nos vemos entonces. —señaló Sakura.

—Nos vemos. —respondió Sasuke en tono serio.

Sakura dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, entonces Sasuke permitió que la máscara de entereza se esfumara y su rostro denotó dolor.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al gran ventanal para mirar la pastelería como lo hacía todas las mañanas desde hacía tres años y medio, como lo hacía desde aquel día frío que vio a Sakura por primera vez tomando un café.

Al principio sólo fue curiosidad por su aspecto tan inusual, pero después se descubrió ansiando que dieran las nueve de la mañana para verla llegar, desde su ventana la veía leer un libro y disfrutar del café. Ansiaba poder ver de cerca sus reacciones, se preguntaba si su sonrisa sería tan cálida como se la imaginaba, o si sus ojos tendrían aquel brillo que creía.

Una mañana por fin se animó a entrar a la cafetería, pero también la observó de lejos, sentado en una de las mesas del rincón. No sabía cómo acercarse a ella sin parecer un acosador.

Una mañana Naruto, su mejor amigo y colega, lo acompañó y tras escucharle decir que si no hacia un movimiento con ella, sería él quien la conquistaría, Sasuke terminó insultándolo.

Y aunque era capaz de tratar con grandes empresarios y cerrar negocios millonarios, no pudo enfrentarse a ella. Cuando la vio tan cerca su mente se nubló y sólo atinó a decirle molestia. Porque eso era, porque por verla interrumpía sus reuniones, porque a veces no podía dormir preguntándose si la vería al día siguiente.

Ese día Sakura se formó una mala impresión de él, pero al menos desde ese momento pudo interactuar más con ella.

Sasuke vio cómo su esposa se subía a un taxi.

Estaba consciente de que no era muy expresivo, pero amaba a Sakura, por eso no entendía en que momento dejó que su matrimonio se acabara.

Y ahora sólo le quedaba resignarse a pensar en el amor que pudo ser.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dos días después Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados frente a frente en la pastelería de Choji. Ella escogió ese lugar por lo significativo, ahí empezó su relación y ahí también empezarían a recorrer el camino hacia el final.

Sasuke bebió de su expreso y ella de su capuchino.

—El café que preparan aquí es delicioso. —comentó ella dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Sí. — respondió él y de nuevo el silencio reinó.

Sasuke pensó que su idea había sido pésima. Ya casi acababa la media hora y sólo habían intercambiado dos comentarios, uno sobre lo caluroso del día y otro sobre el café.

Era muy doloroso para él estar en ese lugar y en esa situación. Miró a Sakura que cabizbaja movía el popote en la bebida y su mente vagó unos meses atrás, cuando los problemas todavía se resolvían platicando, o con una sonrisa de ella. Cuando los silencios entre ellos no eran incómodos.

—Creo que hemos terminado por hoy. —mencionó Sakura poniéndose de pie. Era hora del abrazo, se puso nerviosa y maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió aquello.

Era una tonta, ¿cómo podría disimular todo aquello que el simple contacto de la piel de su esposo le provocaba? ¿Cómo lo olvidaría si al estar entre sus brazos le recordaría todas aquellas noches que pasaron juntos?

Sasuke rodeó la mesa y se acercó a la chica. Permanecieron frente a frente dos minutos, hasta que ella tuvo la iniciativa y rodeó al muchacho con sus brazos, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo tan sólo por cuestión de segundos, enseguida la soltó.

—Nos vemos. —dijo Sasuke y dio media vuelta para caminar a la salida.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo y casi enseguida Choji se acercó.

—Es una pena que una pareja como ustedes se separe. —mencionó juntando los vasos sucios en una bandeja. Le gustaba interactuar con sus clientes, pero a ellos los apreciaba más. —Se ve que se aman.

—Pero a veces no es suficiente con sentir amor. —mencionó Sakura con tristeza. —a veces es necesario expresarlo, con detalles.

Choji la vio decaída y se sintió mal. Así que decidió romper su promesa por un bien mayor. Se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, llevándose la bandeja con los vasos sucios. Unos minutos después colocó frente su clienta un cup cake de vainilla con relleno de fresa y cobertura rosa.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y probó la cobertura con el dedo. No tenía ganas de comer.

—Hace varios años un chico que a simple vista parecía frío y sin sentimientos se me acercó. —comenzó a contar el dueño del local, capturando la atención de la chica. —Y me hizo una petición muy extraña. Me dijo que desde ese momento cada día le ofreciera un postre diferente a una chica que le gustaba, hasta que encontrara su favorito. —reveló Choji para desconcierto de Sakura. —cuando le pregunté la razón para hacerlo me dijo que era porque le gustaba ver la sonrisa de esa chica cuando probaba uno de los postres, y se imaginó que cuando comiera su favorito entonces su sonrisa sería aún mejor. Creo que sabes quién es ese chico. —comentó él con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella asintió reprimiendo las lágrimas. Sintió una repentina calidez en el corazón, y también culpa por no darse cuenta del detalle que su esposo tuvo con ella durante tanto tiempo.

—Pero no le digas que te lo dije. Ese día también amenazó con hacer que mi muerte pareciera un accidente si contaba algo. —le sonrió y luego regresó a sus labores.

Sakura se limpió las rebeldes lágrimas que se le escaparon y luego mordió el postre, que ese día tuvo un sabor diferente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque central. Había pasado una semana desde aquel acuerdo tan raro. Y las cosas seguían casi iguales. Durante la media hora que duraba su cita, apenas y hablaban, luego el abrazo duraba unos segundos y cada uno tomaba rumbos diferentes.

Ella quería decirle tantas cosas, que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, que se había equivocado y no quería divorciarse. Pero cuando veía aquellos ojos negros y no podía descifrar su mensaje, callaba.

—¿Llegué tarde? —la voz de Sasuke la hizo voltear a un costado. Ahí estaba él, de pie, usando un impecable traje negro, sin corbata. Se veía tan guapo como siempre. —quizá me confundí con la hora. —agregó ante el silencio de la chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estás a tiempo, es sólo que yo llegué más temprano. —respondió. Eran las once de la mañana y su cita era a las once y media. Pero quería pensar antes de verlo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a ella.

Ambos miraron al frente, ella concentró su vista en la copa de un árbol que se balanceaba a merced de la brisa, y él una pareja de ancianos que compartían migajas de pan con las palomas.

Él casi nunca se preocupaba por el futuro, se concentraba en el presente. En mantener el prestigio de su compañía, en aumentar su patrimonio, en asegurar el bienestar de su familia. Sólo había algo que siempre dio por hecho: Su futuro con Sakura.

Nunca pensó que su matrimonio acabaría tan pronto. Siempre creyó que llegaría a viejo con ella, que tendrían hijos y los verían crecer. Él sería la mano fuerte, y ella los consentiría a sus espaldas.

Y ahora ese futuro se había derrumbado, y no sabía qué hacer.

—Sasuke. —llamó Sakura y el volteó a verla. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y no habían dicho ni una palabra. —creo que debemos ver esto como una oportunidad. —dijo y él la miró atento. —Nuestro matrimonio terminó, pero debemos entender por qué, y así no cometer los mismos errores con otra pareja.

Sasuke se molestó. Todavía no firmaban el divorcio y ella ya estaba pensando en otra pareja. ¿Acaso él era al único que le afectaba la separación, acaso solamente él creía que no encontraría a alguien más a quien amar?

Sakura volteó de nuevo hacia el frente, con la cara cabizbaja.

—Eres despistada. — dijo él. Sakura volvió a verlo confusa.

—¿Eh? —Sasuke bufó fastidiado. Eso es lo que le irritaba, a veces ella parecía estar en la luna.

—Que algo que no me gusta de ti es lo despistada que puedes llegar a ser. —explicó. —¿recuerdas que me hacías pasar horas buscando unos lentes que finalmente tenías sobre la cabeza?¿O las veces que terminamos perdidos cuando te creía guía turística?

Sakura asintió triste.

—Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. —se disculpó. Sabía que para él los minutos eran oro. De nuevo ganó el silencio.—No me gusta tu obsesión por los tomates. —se quejó ahora ella. —hace que tenga que esforzarme por buscar nuevas recetas para no preparar lo mismo siempre.

—Hmp. —bufó molesto y miró hacia delante cruzándose de brazos. —No me gusta que te quejes tanto del trabajo conmigo.

—No me gusta que te muevas tanto por la noche, terminas tirándome de la cama.

Y entre sus quejas el tiempo acordado expiró.

Ambos de nuevo se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron.

Y entonces Sasuke apreció el aroma dulce de su esposa, y recordó que le encantaba despertar con ese aroma cada mañana, que le gustaba el color de su cabello, porque le recordaba la primavera, que le encantaban sus expresivos ojos color jade, que sin palabras tantas veces le dijeron que lo amaba. Sasuke recordó que amaba la sonrisa cálida de Sakura, que lo hacía olvidar las preocupaciones del trabajo cada vez que llegaba a casa.

Sakura aferrada a su esposo recordó que amaba esos abrazos que él le daba para consolarla de un día difícil, aún sin palabras. Recordó el aroma del café que todas las mañanas él le preparaba. Y sintió nostalgia por aquellos días en que sus manos fuertes y cálidas aprisionaban las suyas mientras caminaban por las calles y por todas esas veces que él escuchaba atento cada una de sus historias a pesar de lo cansado que llegaba del trabajo.

Su abrazo no había durado mucho, pero fue suficiente para reactivar aquellas memorias, y mientras él se marchaba, Sakura lloró por aquellos recuerdos olvidados.

A este momento había estado equivocada, él si era detallista, él si le expresaba su amor con pequeñas acciones diarias.

Pero ya era tarde, ya no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse por el amor que pudo ser.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tres días después se encontraban en el mirador de la playa, viendo hacia el mar que esa mañana estaba tranquilo. El sol se reflejaba en el dándole distintas tonalidades.

Ese fue el lugar en el que Sasuke le pidió que fuera su novia, o mejor dicho casi le había ordenado que fuera su novia. Él no sabía ser sutil.

El ambiente entre ellos de nuevo era tenso, los días anteriores se la pasaron diciendo sus defectos.

Aunque realmente eran nimiedades, cómo el que Sakura llorara con cada libro que leía, ya sea por felicidad o tristeza, o el que Sasuke le gritara al árbitro del partido que era un vendido a través del televisor.

—Odio que hagas tanto escándalo por ese tal Thor. —mencionó él recargado del barandal. —Ni es buen actor ni es guapo. —La verdad ya no tenía defectos que decir, pero no podía sólo escucharla quejándose de los suyos.

Y Sakura no aguantó más y dijo algo que no quería.

—¡Odio tus viajes! —le gritó. —Odio que no te importe dejarme sola, odio que no me llames por la noche, odio dormir sola. —y su llanto empezó.

Ella se había prometido nunca recriminarle eso a su esposo, quería ser la esposa comprensiva que él necesitaba, necesitaba entender que él no lo hacía por que quisiera sino por necesidad.

Sasuke se puso derecho y la miró.

—¡Odio tu trabajo! —le dijo en un tono más calmado. —Odio a tus pacientes que te hacen alejarte de mí, odio tu sentido de responsabilidad que no deja que delegues el trabajo y te ordena hacerlo todo tu. —sabía que sus palabras la herían, pero él también estaba herido. —odio tener que pasar cumpleaños y aniversarios solo porque tú tienes que ir a atender niños con gripa.

Y se odio por recriminarle aquello a Sakura. La conoció siendo médico y estaba orgulloso de ella, pero muchas veces pensó que le daba más importancia al trabajo que a su relación, pero no dijo nada por no parecer un celoso compulsivo.

Y esa tarde los dos se marcharon sin abrazarse, pensando en las palabras del otro, recordando con tristeza la decepción y dolor reflejados en los ojos del contrario.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente Sasuke estaba sentado en los escalones de una iglesia. Ahí había sido su boda.

Sonrió al recordar aquel día. Sakura se veía más hermosa que nunca y mientras ella caminaba hacia él, se creyó el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Miró el dedo anular donde llevaba la alianza de matrimonio, la promesa de su amor. ¿Por qué había dejado que los problemas le hicieran olvidarse de ella?

Sakura se sentó a su lado sorprendiendo por no sentirla.

Se quedaron en silencio sin mirarse, no podían después de lo dicho el día anterior.

—No quería hacer aquellos viajes Sakura. —habló él después de unos minutos, en la misma posición. —Esas noches sin ti se me hacían eternas, pero tú nunca me pediste que me quedara. Llegué a pensar que estabas mejor sin mí, pues así podías dedicarte a lo que amabas, a tus pacientes. Muchas veces traté de hablarte, pero no contestabas el teléfono de casa, eso era señal de que estabas en el hospital, así que no quise molestarte ahí.

Si ella alguna vez le hubiera pedido que se quedara, él no se habría ido.

—No quería ser una carga, por eso nunca dije nada. Tampoco sabía que te sentías así con mi trabajo, pensé que estabas mejor teniendo ese tiempo libre para atender tus negocios.

—No quería ponerte a elegir entre tu profesión y yo, por eso no dije nada. —mencionó Sasuke.

Pero ella no tenía que elegir, porque desde que lo conoció él fue lo más importante, sólo que un tiempo lo olvidó.

—Fue el orgullo el que impidió decir que nos extrañábamos. —mencionó él y ella asintió con un monosílabo.

—Y fue el que me impidió ver mis errores. —agregó.

Aún seguían mirando al frente, a donde las personas transitaban tranquilas sin reparar en ellos. El silencio de nuevo reinó, pero esta vez no era incómodo. Les servía para tranquilizarse después de desahogar lo que llevaban callando por mucho tiempo.

—Era divertido ver como buscabas angustiada tus lentes y la cara que ponías al encontrarlos sobre tu cabeza. —mencionó él volteando a verla, encontrándose con aquello ojos jade que brillaban por la diversión.

—¿Y te acuerdas esa vez que nos perdimos y llegamos al potrero? —preguntó divertida.

—Ni lo menciones, todavía me duelen los pies por tanto correr del toro. —mencionó.

Y así poco a poco, aquellos defectos que habían mencionado se habían convertido en buenos recuerdos.

Era cierto que Sasuke se movía mucho por la noche, pero que importaba cuando terminaba con él acurrucándola entre sus brazos. Y todo el esfuerzo de cocinar tomates valía la pena cuando veía los ojos negros del chico brillar por la emoción.

Y a Sasuke no le molestaba estrecharla entre sus brazos para reconfortarla después de un día triste si podía hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

Y cuando llegó el momento del abrazo, este duró mucho tiempo más.

Se aferraron con fuerza el uno al otro, no querían dejarse ir.

No iban a dejarse ir.

—Espero que te olvides del divorcio. —mencionó Sasuke separándose de ella. —Y hoy mismo te regresas a vivir a la casa. —ordenó. Ya no podía estar más sin ella.

—No puedes ordenarme. —se quejó ella. —mi opinión también cuenta.

—En este caso no. —replicó él. —Lo siento, pero no pienso dejarla ir de nuevo, señora Uchiha. —sonrió de medio lado y viendo que ella quería protestar, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarla.

Sakura se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza. Ella tampoco lo dejaría ir.

Y ahora los dos se esforzarían para que no tuvieran que volver pensar en que su amor no pudo ser.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
